


Like a House

by Khalid



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: These two get in like a house on fire. Can Toshiro keep from putting the fire out? If he does, will he get burned?





	Like a House

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don’t own bleach, I’m not Kubo.
> 
> For those who haven’t read it, this is a follow up for Fire and Ice. It’s not entirely necessary to read first, but this is a newly established relationship.
> 
> Also, in my head canon Captain Hitsugaya isn’t a child.

Smoke.

Thick, acrid, oily smoke filled the building, roiling right across the floor. Toshiro gasped for air against heat that dried his lungs. Trying to get his bearings, the small man felt around him. A beam had fallen in the roof, trapping him. It lay right across his chest, and his attempts to shift it away felt feeble and useless.

Toshiro stopped struggling then and concentrated. The energy from his spirit should clear any normal fire and level a building to ash… but nothing happened. He strained, feeling the icy spirit blast out of him strong as ever, yet the beam remained, crushing him slowly.

Faintly, from outside or somewhere through the smoke and heat, he heard a voice calling.  
“Captain, Captain! Wake up!”  
It was Renji, one of Kenpachi’s soldiers.  
Toshiro tried to draw a breath to call out, but the weight of the beam and the thick smoke choked him and his voice came out weak and faint. 

As his lungs were crushed, red sparks swam at the edges of his vision, and he made one final effort to call out.

“I’m here!” 

The strange, sharp sound cut through the roiling blackness, and Toshiro's eyes popped open. The smoke was gone, though the beam was still across his lungs, crushing him. Somehow, his spirit energy must have pushed away the smoke, he assumed in a groggy daze. He made another attempt to shove the beam off his chest. 

The sparks swam through his vision as he struggled to stay conscious. He grasped at the beam only to find out was soft and covered in hair. Startled, he looked down through the red haze and at the giant arm of Kenpachi.

The last night came back in a flash as he continued sinking into the fog, but now he knew who to blame.

“KENPACHI!!!”

The giant man grumbled to life, turning toward Toshiro and moving his arm finally. Toshiro gasped air, puffing like a drowning man. Or like one nearly throttled to death in his sleep, he thought angrily.

“You ogre! You nearly killed me!”

The icy glare her turned on the other man nearly melted under Kenpachi’s mischievous grin. The giant rolled back over, covering Toshiro completely with his massive chest and torso. He propped his elbows right by Toshiro’s shoulders and hung his head so that all his masses of black hair hung about their faces like a bed curtain. 

Toshiro could see nothing then but one glowing golden eye and one black eyepatch, slightly moving as though possibly alive. He tried to retain his anger. He didn’t want to die in his sleep, and Kenpachi should know how to control his spiritual pressure!

Pushing his hand against Kenpachi’s chest, he tried to get the man off him, to no avail. Kenpachi simply chortled and planted a melting kiss against Toshiro’s lips.

Toshiro let his new lover’s passion soak into him for a few moments, but at the first hint of spiritual pressure, he grunted, turning his head and shoving Kenpachi off him more forcefully.

Kenpachi propped himself up next to Toshiro’s icy little body, but he rested his hand on the smaller man’s chest, tracing the white hair along his abs as far as it went. Toshiro remained stony, glaring up at the ceiling of the room until Kenpachi pinched a nipple.

Toshiro turned his icy glare on the one glowing eye of his lover.  
“Cut it out”  
“You gonna tell me what you’re problem is, or you gonna keep throwing a little tantrum?” Kenpachi mocked him.  
“It’s not a tantrum, you ass!” Toshiro returned his glare to the ceiling. No matter how angry he was, it was too difficult to maintain his ice while staring at the pools of molten gold in Kenpachi's eyes. “Your lack of control nearly killed me in my sleep!”

Kenpachi's sudden guffaw shocked Toshiro to looking at him again in angry shock. “You think that’s funny?!?”

“Hey,” Kenpachi became serious, holding Toshiro’s face so he was forced to look at Kenpachi. “You’re strong enough to deal with my pressure, we proved that last night.”

“But you were awake!”  
“Yeah, And I’d let got of it. It doesn’t get stronger when I sleep.”  
“I’ve trained myself to suppress my pressure when I sleep! I… had to…” Toshiro trailed off at the memory of the sorrow that surrounded his entry to Seireitei. He’d nearly killed the woman who had watched over him when he got to the soul society, the woman he thought of as his grandmother.

Kenpachi let him have the moment, the demons of their past deserved respect, but he gently pulled Toshiro back to him with a thumb stroke across the small man’s lips. “You don’t need that here. Listen, I need your strength and you deserve mine. Try to pull down those barriers you’ve put up. As for my pressure, I don’t wear this eyepatch for the fun of it. I have little control over my pressure. Without this, I wouldn’t really have a squad. Heck, I wouldn’t have much of a barracks!”

At this declaration, both of them chuckled a bit. The surprise of his nightmare was dissipating, and Toshiro was feeling more generous toward Kenpachi right now, the big man being the first to respect him as a man and not treat him as a child. He trailed his own hand down the giant’s chest, inquiring with his eyes about the rest of the morning. Kenpachi’s leering grin provided all the answer he needed.

Just as they began to delve into each other’s bodies once again, Renji’s voice cut through their passion.  
“Captain, you’re needed sir!”  
“Damnit, cockblocker what’s your problem!” Kenpachi muttered angrily, but Toshiro silenced his grumbles with a long kiss.  
“I have my duties as well Kenpachi. Let’s revisit this tonight.”

Renji’s expression of shock and bewilderment was priceless as Toshiro, reclothed entirely in his Captain’s regalia strode from the room withougt a glance his direction. He peered cautiously into Zaraki’s room and saw his captain, fully dressed but with his hair flowing down past his shoulders, angrily muttering about bells.


End file.
